El Nuevo Chef
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: Mi vida había sido perfecta, trabajaba de mesera en uno de los más famosos restaurantes de la ciudad, Tenía un pequeño pero lindo apartamento, buenos amigos, y me divertía, ¡Es más! hubiese seguido perfecto si no fuera por el Nuevo Chef. Sí, aquel que quería arruinarles la vida a todos y que hacía mi vida un infierno. Uchiha Sasuke
1. Día 1, Día 2

**¡El Nuevo Chef!**

**Sumari: **"Mi vida había sido perfecta, trabajaba de mesera en uno de los más famosos restaurantes de la ciudad, Tenía un pequeño pero lindo apartamento, buenos amigos, y me divertía, ¡Es más! hubiese seguido perfecto si no fuera por el Nuevo Chef. Sí, aquel que quería arruinarles la vida a todos y que hacía mi vida un infierno. Uchiha Sasuke"

**Autora**: Lilian-roxan18. Este es un AU, donde los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Pero como se desarrolla es toda mía. :)

**Nota de la autora: **Y como dije, mi escritura es por inspiración, y por eso me llego la inspiración con esta pareja una vez más. Jeje.

**Número de capítulos**: No muchos… (igual que "Tácticas para declararse") siete u ocho a lo máximo.

**Nota del capítulo**: Iba a ser un oneshot (la intención original) pero de pronto se comenzó a alargar… y bueno, aquí me tienen. espero lo disfruten!

**Dedicación: **Esta historia voy a dedicarla a Annii Gabiiz por ser tan buena lectora y por todo el ánimo, apoyo y los lindos mensajes que me ha dejado en sus coments. snif snif. Es tan grato saber que disfrutan tanto de mis historias.

**Prólogo**

**Día 1:**

**Un día común en el restaurant**

Era un día como cualquier otro, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Los clientes entraban y salían felizmente con sus pedidos. Y los que preferían quedarse a las mesas a disfrutar del desayuno o el café matutino parecían ese día no haberse puesto de acuerdo para exasperar a las meseras y estar algo más tranquilos a la espera de sus pedidos. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Bu-Buen día. ¿Puedo…eeehm… tomar su orden? – preguntó cortésmente la chica sonriendo. Dudando de si hablar al notar de que no le estaban mirando a ella, ni mucho menos al menú.

-Oye… sí – dijo el más cercano a ella con una sonrisa pícara – verás… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que nos atienda la rubia sexy que está allá? ¿Podrías llamarla?

Y la muchacha trató de verdad de no sentirse ofendida por aquello, no debería extrañarle, después de todo, desde que Ino comenzó a trabajar en el lugar desde hacía ya un mes, le habían hecho la misma petición al menos seis veces. Si no fuera porque le daba igual lo que pensaran de su apariencia ya se hubiese hundido en una depresión total. Sin embargo, había que tomar en cuenta que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, y si esos cabezas huecas querían que Ino les atendiera. Pues así sería.

-Veré que puedo hacer – contestó la peli azul sin dejar de sonreír y dando vuelta hasta donde estaba la chica con un pañito y desinfectante limpiando las mesas – De nuevo cambiemos lugares.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia sin entender al momento en que la chica llegó a su lado.

-Aquel grupo de allá – la morena era algo más disimulada y señaló con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza el lugar que indicaba, la rubia en cambio los miró fijamente como si se trataran de insectos - quiere que vayas tu a hacer su pedido.

-No puede ser - protestó la rubia luciendo enojada - ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué no entienden que deben hacerle pedido a cualquiera de nosotras?

-Ya sabes q-que el cliente siempre tiene la-la razón – dijo Hinata con voz dulce.

-Que se jodan todos esos hijos de…

-¡Ino! – Exclamó bajito Hinata alarmada porque cualquiera de los clientes la pudieran escuchar – por-por favor. So-solo cambia conmigo – pidió colocando sus ojos lo más tiernos posibles tratando de convencerla.

-Haaaaay… - protestó Ino llevándose las manos exasperada a la cara – de acuerdo. Pero solo porque me lo pides tú. Ya verán esos idiotas… al menos me las descobraré con sus comidas.

-¡Ni te atrevas! – le reclamó la ojos perla alarmada ante aquello. La rubia se rió mientras sacaba de su delantal una pequeña libreta y un lapicero

-Hinata es broma, ten algo de diversión, ¡Relájate! – y diciendo esto se alejó al lugar donde estaban los chicos que al momento comenzaron a lanzarle piropos a diestra y siniestra.

Hinata suspiró mientras agarraba algunos platos sucios de la mesa al lado de la que Ino acaba de limpiar y los llevaba a la cocina. Una vez dentro, lejos de miradas indiscretas habló en voz alta.

-"ten algo de diversión, ¡Relájate!" – dijo para ella lanzando una risita entre dientes – como si fuera tan senci… ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

La morena se tambaleó de tal manera que todos sus platos casi se iban al suelo, sino fuera porque alguien fue más rápido y los sujetó todo.

-¡Hey, Hey, Calma, calma! – la voz masculina habló en seguida con voz algo sorprendida.

-¿Qui-qui-quien eres tú? – pregunto la chica, la cual nunca en su vida había visto a aquel moreno – Los-los clientes no pueden entrar a-a este lugar – explicó extrañada ya tranquilizándose.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – un hombre "robusto" salió de otra puerta que se separaba con una cortina llevando un cuchillo de carnicero empuñada en alto listo para atacar. Mientras que por la puerta donde había estrado Hinata aparecieron dos personas más.

-Hinata… ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Ino que estaba acompañada de otra camarera, esta vez castaña. Ambas también se habían quedado mirando al moreno con expresión extrañada. De esas que se le lanzaba a un desconocido. Un hombre de cabello plateado también apareció por la puerta continua (por donde había aparecido el primer hombre) con algo cubriendo su boca.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya se conocieron – exclamó complacido mientras Hinata le miraba con una expresión horrorizada. ¿Conocerse? ¡El susto que le había dado era casi de muerte! – Chicas, recuerdan que el viejo se ha tomado algún tiempo de descanso. Y aquí está: él-es-como-un-nieto-para-mi de ese viejo. Les presento a Uchiha Sasuke-kun. A partir de hoy lo tendremos como el chef a cargo de la cocina así que háganle sentir como en casa.

-¡¿Qué?! – la protesta fue lanzada por la voz de un chico, al todos girarse se percataron de que el joven chef rubio acababa de llegar y miraba de forma enojada - ¡Me niego compartir cocina con este cocinero de cuarta!

Hinata le miró extrañada. No era común que Naruto sintiese tanta aversión hacia una persona. ¿Quién sería Sasuke Uchiha?

**FIN Día 1 y Prólogo**

**Día 2**

**¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?**

Pues esa era la pregunta que todos en aquel lugar se hacían, en su primer día de trabajo ya se había vuelto el mejor amigo de Kakashi, Había conseguido más de dos palabras que no fueran monosílabos de Shino (el ayudante de chef, camarero y lava platos a veces), la admiración de Shouji con uno de sus pastelitos especiales (otro de los cocineros) la adoración de Tenten (la otra camarera), el amor platónico de Ino y el chef favorito del restaurant, (todo eso apenas en su segundo día) aunque los clientes también apreciaban de sobre manera a Naruto y le tenían un gran cariño, recibieron al Uchicha con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo las jóvenes, que en seguida parecieron derretirse ante el moreno. El chico había salido el día anterior a la hora del almuerzo y ante todo se había presentado como el nuevo chef del lugar mientras Jiraya volvía de su reposo.

En todo este tiempo. Naruto estuvo rechinando los dientes.

-Como lo odio, como lo odio, como lo odio, como lo odio – ante cada palabra que decía Naruto se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

-Ya-ya-ya basta Naruto-kun – trató de retenerlo Hinata mirándole preocupada – pue-puede hacerse daño.

-No entiendo como puede ser tan malvado – murmuro el rubio asomándose de nuevo por la ventanilla de la puerta que dirigía hacia el restaurant donde el moreno feliz de la vida conversaba con cada cliente como si llevara ahí por años.

-A mi no me parece tan malo – contestó Hinata asomándose también a un lado del rubio.

-¿Qué no te parece ma…? – replicó el rubio como si la chica hubiese dicho una barbaridad mirándole casi que con ojos desorbitados y sobresaltándola – ¡Hinata! Ese Uchiha es lo mas malvado que podrás encontrar en esta vida. Es cruel, es egoísta, es un Narciso, es… es… el demonio! Además… - volvió a asomarse a la ventanilla con dos grandes lagrimones en los ojos - Yo soy el que suelo saludar a los clientes y el muy teme se me adelantó. ¡Lo odio!

Hinata miró a Naruto con ternura, siempre había sentido gran aprecio por su amigo, y aún a los 22 años que tenía el rubio lo veía como un niño al cual sería muy fácil consentir y adorar y era obvio que solo estaba celoso de Sasuke por haberle quitado el centro de atención.

-No te preocupes… Naruto-kun – tranquilizó Hinata – estoy segura que esté él aquí o no… tus clientes no dejaran de quererte.

-¿Eso crees Hinata? – preguntó el rubio con ilusión en los ojos.

-Por supuesto – sonrió. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por él entro el susodicho moreno con una sonrisa dejando que a su vez las exclamaciones entraran a la cocina.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – decían todos a coro desde sus mesas. Tanto Hinata como Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Estos clientes son muy agradables ¿No creen? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y dirigiéndose a la puerta que iba a la cocina. Cuando entró, Naruto apoyó su cara en el hombro de Hinata mientras (parecía) llorar y exclamar con voz lastimada.

-¡A mi nunca nadie ha coreado mi nombre!

La chica comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del chico.

-Ya… ya Naruto… todo saldrá bien… tranquilo… - decía con voz suave y tranquilizadora. La imagen desde afuera sería muy graciosa ya que el chico de metro setenta buscaba consuelo en Hinata de apenas un metro cincuenta y cinco.

La estadía del joven Uchiha creía que iba a ser totalmente torturadora para Naruto.

**FIN DÍA 2**

**Lily: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí **:) el fic se va a ir desarrollando por medio de días. Y si tiene exito voy a subir hasta 3 dias por capítulo. sino, entonces voy a subirlo de 1 o de dos en dos. Lo tengo adelantado. :) ya llevo hasta 14 días escritos. así que todo depende si gusta para subirlo más rapido. :)

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me siguieron en el fic anterior SasuHina. os quiero... me da mucha felicidad la buena acogida que recibio. espero que este fic tambien sea igual.

Os aseguro que si siguen la historia, no se van a arrepentir, en realidad me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendola. :) Eso quiere decir que encontraran escenas graciosas e hilarantes. jeje. :)


	2. Día 4

**Lily: **Holaaa! muchisimas gracias a los que me comentaron... en realidad habia esperado que gustara más (no se que se animaran a leer más), xD pero ni modo! no gusto tanto! :) igual, estoy muy agradecida por aquellas personas que comentaron! *-* había dicho que subiría d días, decidi subir un solo día entonces. *-* Espero les guste.

**Día 4**

**Así que a esto se refería…**

Hinata había comenzado a prestarle más atención a Sasuke de lo que le había prestado a otros hombres. Y la razón no era su increíble atractivo (de lo cual hace raaato que se había dado cuenta) sino de la curiosidad que sentía por el hecho de que el rubio estuviese insistiendo tanto con que el chico era la reencarnación del demonio.

Pero si recordaba el día anterior y tomaba en cuenta las acciones del Uchiha tal vez podría llegar a una conclusión tal vez….

Veamos…

RECUERDO 1:

_Ino no podía bajar algunos envases de salsas de la despensa y Sasuke llegó como un caballero a bajarlas. Cabe agregar que la rubia se le quedó mirando como si fuera su salvador. _

No, eso no parecía muy malvado.

RECUERDO 2:

_Tenten por poco se resbalaba en el suelo mojado, por suerte "Super-Sasuke" Que estaba entrando en esos momentos la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo. _

Eeeeeh… no. Eso tampoco suena muy malvado.

RECUERDO 3:

_Ella (Hinata) se encontraba llegando al trabajo y el chico se le acercó y tomó su mano cual príncipe azul y dijo un: "Buenos días Hinata-san luce hermosa"_

-Aaaaaaaaaaah – exclamó la peli azul revolviéndose el cabello con frustración, se encontraba sentada en un banco que estaba en el vestidor del restaurant para que se cambiaran de ropa – ¡La única conclusión que se puede llegar es que es perfecto! – suspiró de forma cansada apoyando el codo en su pierna para luego dejar caer su mejilla en la mano abierta – lo siento , no sé a qué te refieres con malvado.

Y tomando su pequeña mochila con el uniforme salió del restaurant. Ya era la última que quedaba en el lugar. Kakashi había dicho que le esperara a que terminara el inventario para así llevarla a su apartamento. Un susurro le llamó la atención así que se asomó por la puerta. Aquella puerta era la trasera del restaurant, la habían dejado abierta sin querer.

-¿Ahora que quieres dobe? ¿Vienes a rogarme que deje el restaurant? – esa voz sin duda era la de Sasuke, solo que se escuchaba un poco diferente… a como de costumbre…

Hinata observaba por la pequeña rendija de la separación de la puerta, solo podía ver a Naruto de espalda pero el rostro de Sasuke estaba... Tuvo que parpadear varias veces porque pensaba verlo extraño. Su rostro siempre sonriente y tranquilo, formaba una sonrisa sarcástica, burlona.

-¿Rogarte? Ja, no me hagas reír teme. Solo quiero decirte que por más que lo intentes, no podrás quedarte nunca con mi puesto.

-Jajajaja – la risa de Sasuke cruel le hizo sentir escalofríos a la chica, cuando terminó de reír, como si hubiese dicho un chiste demasiado gracioso lo volvió a mirar - ¿Quedarme con tu puesto? ¿Crees que voy a conformarme con tan poca cosa? Mi objetivo no es quedarme aquí, pero si es dejarlos en ridículo a ti y al viejo de Jiraya. Voy a demostrar que soy mejores que ustedes, y en cuanto sea hora de irme, ya no quedará ningún cliente en el lugar cuando sepan que estaré a solo unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

-¿Piensas traicionar al ero-chef yéndote con Orochimaru? – preguntó Naruto horrorizado.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era más que explícita.

-¿Por qué no? - se encogió de hombro - ¿Qué habéis hecho ustedes por mi?

-Kakashi nunca dejará que…

-Kakashi solo considera que estas celoso de mi… no creerá ni una palabra que digas…

Hinata estaba conteniendo el aliento, mientras en su cabeza había casi que una pequeña Hinata asintiendo de forma comprensiva: "Ah, así que a esto se refería Naruto". Pero no había tiempo para darle la razón al rubio, solo debía observar al Uchiha y lo vio justo cuando parecía que se iría pero luego lo vio girar sobre sus talones una vez más y regresar sobre sus pasos como si se hubiese olvidado de algo

-oh por cierto… - y cuando se acercó lo suficiente al rubio sin previo aviso y con gran rapidez le propinó un golpe en el estómago que le hizo caer de frente sobre sus rodillas y soltar un alarido – que bueno verte de nuevo… idiota.

Hinata lanzó una exclamación ahogada por lo bajo pero fue incapaz de moverse, había creído ver los ojos de Uchiha llenos de maldad, de ira, rojos… le asustó.

No fue sino hasta que Sasuke desapareció por la esquina que Hinata pudo salir del lugar en auxilio del rubio.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto! – Exclamó arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

El rubio seguía aún de rodillas pero podía respirar de nuevo, parecía frustrado.

-Maldito Teme – murmuró con enojo, luego sonrió a la chica desde su posición – Estoy bien Hinata. No pasó nada. Solo, solo me dio un dolor de estómago, creo que me cayó mal algo de la comida… tuvo que haber sido del teme.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de por qué Naruto no le había dicho la verdad, ni tampoco comprendió porque algo le impedía a ella decir que lo había visto todo. Tal vez porque sabía que a su amigo no le hubiese gustado que vieran como le golpeaban, tal vez le avergonzara aquello. Naruto no se lo merecía. Así que… solo decidió guardar silencio. Después de todo. Ya creía completamente en su rubio amigo.

Uchiha Sasuke… era un demonio.

**FIN DIA 4**

**Para el próximo día: **Vamos a ver que ocurre una vez que Hinata a descubierto la verdadera identidad de Sasuke. muajajaja... créanme que es mi día favorito, será por eso que lo quise dejar en suspenso. :) ¡Si quieren que suba de más capis, solo hay que pedirlo! (me habia dicho que subiria la cantidad de dias si me lo pedian 10 lectores) xD

**Respuestas a coment: **

Guest: Gracias por pedirme que continuara nena! *-* ojala te guste el cap. Disculpa por subir un solo día. pero bueno! :) quizás suba el proximo muy pronto. ;)

Yuki: Que bien que te gustara! *_* siii! Naru y ella son muy buenos amigos en este fic, y no le podemos quitar lo tierno nunca a Hinata. xD espero te haya gustado!

Mercy: Gracias hermosaaa! :) me alegra un monton que te haya gustado! y bueno... vamos a ver que pasa... dije que si tenía exito la historia seguiría subiendo la cantidad de días por cap. *-* puede que ahora solo vaya subiendo un día o dos por cap pero más seguido, cada cuatro o cinco días. :) en fin! espero no te decepcione lo corto de los capis. ojala te guste.

Andrea: Y aqui esta la continuacion! *-* espero te guste muchisimo! el proximo cap si va a ser una bomba. xD es uno de mis días favoritos. jeje. te cuidas!


	3. Día: 5,6 y 7

**Lily: Y mi expresión fue esta cuando vi cuantos reviews me dejaron: OwO OMG! muchisimas gracias por los ánimos, el apoyo, me hicieron ver que de verdad os gusta la historia y que esperan actualizaciones. Sois sorprendentes, estoy super agradecida, y ahora...! me siento en deuda con vosotros. Así que decidí subir 3 días! *-* Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, estos días me encantan! así que espero que lo disfrutéis. Kiaaahh! que emocion vale! Repito, muchisimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Así si que provoca actualizar. jeje. **

**Nota: **La imagen que coloqué como imagen de la historia, es de una que consegui por google. lol. horita no me acuerdo en donde fue. xD pero si colocan Sasuke y Hinata aparece. :) En fin! esa imagen es una representación del siguiente cap. ;)

**El cap: **Me encanta el 5to día. Es de mis favoritos. ojala lo disfruten... (casi babeo cuando lo escribi, xD no se porque me atrae tanto un Sasuke malo-seductor) muajaja.

**Día 5**

**Buena chica…**

La cosa era que… después de haber visto al verdadero Sasuke, ya no sabía cómo comportarse ante él.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-¡Ah! – Hinata estaba segura de si hubiese sido un gato, ya se abría aferrada con uñas y dientes al techo por el susto que le dio el Uchiha al acercarse a ella de esa forma tan silenciosa, sin embargo, se conformó en saltar al menos un metro de distancia de él antes de contestar - no, no… yo-yo estoy bien – contestó y siguió picando "tranquilamente" las frutas que usaría para preparar el jugo. O al menos eso quería aparentar porque sentía perfectamente la mirada del Uchiha sobre su nuca.

-Estas algo nerviosa – no era una pregunta era una afirmación y Hinata comenzó a reírse tontamente.

-¿E-Eso crees? Yo-Yo estoy igual que siempre – comentó mientras arrojaba la fruta ya picada en la licuadora y continuaba picando otra.

-¿Segura… Qué no pasa nada? – el chico se colocó a un lado de ella mirando fijamente su perfil. Hinata agachó más la mirada mientras trataba de mantenerse serena.

-Segura – dijo más firme. En ese momento como si fuera obra del destino entró Kakashi saludando a todo el mundo.

-Hola a todos, ¿Cómo amanecen? Hinata ¿Por qué no me esperaste ayer? Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en el vestuario, tuve que llamar a Naruto y me dijo que él te había llevado. Para la próxima avisas porque me habías preocupado. Ups, ¿Miren la hora que es? Debo ir a buscar el pescado fresco que llegaba esta mañana, solo vine a por la camioneta, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Y así llegó y se fue Kakashi, como si fuera un tornado dejando todo el daño a su paso. Y él peli plateado, bendito sea, ¡Ni idea de lo que había causado!

Hinata estaba casi temblando de miedo. Podía sentir el aura maligna de Sasuke aumentando a cada segundo, y estaba segura que estaban solos, eran las seis y treinta de la mañana y ella había llegado a esa hora porque le tocaba hacer los jugos ese día.

-¡Hay! – exclamó de pronto la chica agarrándose el dedo con una expresión de dolor – creo-creo que me he cortado, iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Y sin decir más, casi corriendo salió de la cocina como bala y se dirigió al vestidor (que también estaba vacío) justo a donde estaba el casillero con el botiquín, se reconocía porque tenía un espejo en la pequeña puerta, Hinata vio su expresión de horror reflejada en su rostro al momento que giraba la llave y lo abría, un segundo después. Una mano la cerró con brusquedad. Una mano que pasó sobre su hombro y la cual sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño. Y en el reflejo del espejo, podía ver justo a su lado el rostro de Sasuke… pero no el Sasuke del rostro atractivo y amable, no señor, sino el que le había mostrado a Naruto la noche anterior… el verdadero Sasuke.

No pudo evitar que el moreno le girara lentamente para que quedaran cara a cara, él antes se había agachado un poco para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Ahora sin embargo, Hinata estaba aterrorizada porque veía hacia arriba para abservar la figura del Uchiha algo más alta que la de Naruto. Y por supuesto, más atemorizante.

-¿Me permites tu mano? – preguntó el Uchiha con una voz peligrosamente dulce. Realmente no tenía idea como antes le había parecido encantador. Ni tampoco pudo evitar que el chico acercara su blanca mano a la altura de su quijada y la observara con atención – ¡Oh mira pero… Que sorpresa!, no hay cortada – sonrió con falsa alegría – o tienes una excelente capacidad de regeneración… - y ahora su rostro cambió a una totalmente seria – o por alguna extraña razón me mentiste… - de pronto rió y la Hyuuga se sobresaltó con espanto – aunque no habría ninguna razón para ello ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué querrías alejarte de mí?

-Sasuke-kun… me-me aprieta muy fuerte… - susurró al momento de sentir la mano del Uchiha apretándole un poco más.

-Disculpa… no fue mi intención lastimarte… - contestó aflojando el agarre de su mano sin soltarla del todo - si alguien de verdad quisiera hacerlo, no haría algo tan tonto como apretar tu mano. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. – el chico llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Hinata y la acarició lentamente – eres muy tierna y bonita como para meterte en asuntos que no te incumben. No lo harías… ¿Verdad?

Hinata negó lentamente.

-Buena chica – sonrió – por eso me gustas.

Y dándole un suave beso en el dorso de la mano sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, se retiró.

Hinata dejó escapar todo el aire que retenía. Con el corazón latiendo como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Eso no iba bien.

**Día 6**

**¿Sabes una cosa?**

-Y es tan tierno… tan atractivo… tan… tan… ¿Hinata me estás escuchando? ¡Hinata!

-¿Eh? – Preguntó extrañada la chica levantando la vista para ver a la rubia que le había estado hablando - ¿Dijiste algo Ino?

La chica le observó con extrañeza.

-Claro que dije algo, te estaba diciendo lo perfecto que es Sasuke, ¿Sabes si tendrá novia? ¿Tu que crees? No creo que él… blablablabla…

La chica continuaba hablando pero en serio que Hinata ya no le escuchaba, no cuando Sasuke pasaba a unos metros a espalda de Ino y le miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento mientras se secaba las manos con suavidad con un pequeño trapo. Seguramente iría a recibir las felicitaciones de alguna persona… como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Sí te estoy escuchando Ino! – exclamó más alto de lo que esperaba llamando la atención de varios clientes. La rubia le miró sorprendida mientras señalaba a su espalda. La morena se volteó lentamente, justo tras de ella había estado kakashi, o sea que él le había estado llamando antes?

-Hinata, ¿te molestaría un minuto venir a mi oficina?

No podía estar pasando, no podía… ya llevaba dos años trabajando en aquel lugar y nunca le habían llamado la atención, ahora simplemente le citaban a la oficina del jefe solo por subir un poquito (bueno bastante) la voz. Nada fuera de lo común. Kakashi se sentó tras su escritorio y le instó a tomar asiento, la chica aceptó, aunque aún se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el hombre por fin luego de varios segundos en silencio.

-Eh… bi-bien – tartamudeó la chica revolviendo sus manos en su delantal, estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Hinata negó con rapidez el ofrecimiento – pero tranquila. No pasa nada. No estás en problema, respira. Tranquilízate.

Bueno, las palabras de verdad le hicieron tranquilizar de sobre manera. Era un alivio saber que no iban a despedirla.

-Te dije que vinieras porque he notado que el día de hoy has estado sumamente distraída. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no señor. – contesto la chica después de un rato.

-¿Estás segura? – La chica asintió - ¿no hay nada que te incomode en el ambiente de trabajo?

La chica le observó por unos segundos, pensativa y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno… hay algo que… - comenzó a decir pero el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió.

-Adelante – hizo pasar Kakashi.

-Señor – esa voz la conocía muy bien y Hinata se colocó más recta – se ha presentado un inconveniente en la cocina, tal parece que Naruto se ha resbalado y arruinó parte del pescado que trajo ayer.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el hombre sorprendido – iré a ver. Ya vuelvo Hinata.

Hinata observó su partida y fue un segundo después que salió su jefe que vio como el Uchiha trancaba con suavidad la puerta. La morena se volvió a girar con lentitud. Otra vez, se había quedado sola con él. Apretó sus puños esperando no temblar.

-Creo que no entendiste nuestra conversación ayer… ¿verdad? – Hinata solo tragó duro. Igual creía que la voz no le saldría. Sasuke colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la chica luego de subirle la cara con ternura. Los ojos perlas con los negros se encontraron en contraste – no entendiste. No quiero lastimarte bonita. Pensé que de verdad te mantendrías callada, pero no… ibas a decir algo en mi contra. De verdad… no me gustaría sacarte del camino... pero…

-¿Me-me-me… - los tartamudeos comenzaron a salir nerviosos de la boca de la chica con cierto terror – me vas a matar? – preguntó con voz ida y aterrada. El chico sonrió.

-No soy un asesino. Solo… aparto lo que me estorba… - se acercó al rostro de la chica quién mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y murmuró con su aliento chocando con los labios de la chica – Pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? También me quedo con lo que quiero.

Y acortando la distancia tomó posesión de sus labios de forma suave, sólo colocando su boca sobre la ajena.

Hinata no supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó en la misma posición. Ni en que momento Sasuke salió de la habitación. Solo estuvo consciente del propio cosquilleo en sus labios y el dulce olor y sabor de la menta.

Cuando Kakashi regresó, ya el Uchiha se había ido y ella no podía decir nada. Más aturdida aún por aquel beso.

Lo "malvado" no debería saber TAN bien.

**Día 7**

**Día libre**

Por fin un día libre del trabajo, un día libre de Sasuke, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había tomado un descanso, y apenas era la primera semana que Sasuke había estado en el restaurant, no quería ni imaginarse por cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Se sentía tan débil. Solo a mercet del gato, y ella era una simple rata atrapada entre sus garras… parecía que tarde o temprano el Uchiha se podría aburrir de ella, para luego despedazarla.

Ese día, no tenía piensos de salir de su cama. Necesitaba dormir por una eternidad.

El sonido del teléfono la despertó. Vibraba a su lado con las luces encendiéndose y apagándose. Lo tomó con desgana.

-¿Diga? – contestó para luego ahogar un bostezo.

-¿Disfrutando el día libre? – preguntó una voz masculina y seductora que le hizo dar un vuelco al estómago y abrir los ojos completamente.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Tu haz…? ¿Cómo tienes el número de-de mi teléfono? – preguntó extrañada.

Un ligero bufido de suficiencia se dejó oír por parte del moreno.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes por algo tan simple? Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer si quisiera Hinata, justo ahora podría estar dentro de tu departamento viéndote dormir…

La chica se sentó con un sobresalto en su cama viendo a todos lados con el corazón latiendo a mil. No podía ser que el chico de verdad…

-…Pero no lo haré… no sería interesante – continuó – lo interesante sería que durmieras desnuda o al menos en ropa interior, lástima que no.

-¡Eres-Eres un pervertido! – exclamó la Hyuuga agitada. Atrayendo el cobertor más a su cuerpo.

La risa ligera se dejó oír.

-Hay Hinata… Hinata… Mi dulce y tierna Hinata… ¿Por qué no eres buena chica y vas hasta la puerta del departamento?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te he dejado un regalo.

-¿Qué-como-que cosas dices? ¿Cómo que me dejaste un regalo?

-Oh, entiendo… prefieres que te lo de personalmente ¿eh? – preguntó el chico divertido – vaya que soy maleducado, dame cinco minutos y estaré en tu departamento.

-¡NO NO! – Exclamó la chica horrorizada – yo-yo iré a… a tomar el regalo ¿vale?

Hinata se levantó con desconfianza de su cama y se asomó por el ojo de pescado. No vio a nadie. Abrió lentamente la puerta, casi que esperando que el Uchiha estuviese por ahí. Pero no apareció nadie, así que solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que el paquete pasara por una abertura.

-Oh vaya, cualquiera diría que te estoy dando droga – comentó el moreno al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Pero cómo demonios sabe eso?!" pensó la chica extrañada. Ya le estaba asustando aquello. ¿Tendría cámaras en el lugar o algo así?

-No seas baka (idiota) – murmuró con toda la valentía que en ese momento tenía, haciendo que el chico se riera, Oh Dios, no tenía ni idea del temor que le causaba - ¿Y-y por qué me das un regalo? Acaso… acaso esta envenenado o algo así.

-Oh, un paquete envenenado, buena idea… pero no, no lo está. ¿Qué no te dije que me agradas? No quiero deshacerme de alguien que me agrada… al menos aún no. Yo puedo ser muy bueno Hinata, darte regalos, tratarte bien… Sólo… no me hagas irritar ¿vale?

Y con ese último comentario colgó. Sin decir más nada. Sólo con una advertencia. Hinata sintió la tentación de retarlo y devolverle el paquete tal cual, pero no podía negar que su instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo peor que podría hacer, era provocar al Uchiha, no tenía idea de lo que era capaz. Observó la tarjeta que venía junto con una rosa roja.

Dólo tenía un "4" escrito. Le miró con extrañeza. No había nada más ni al reverso tampoco. Observó el obsequio y luego de un momento, aceptó que por lo menos debía abrirlo, el Uchiha le había asegurado que no era nada que atentara contra su vida, y ella le creía, cuando lo logró desenvolver sin dañar el papel de regalo... se quedó atónita. Un millón de preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza. unas más enojadas, las otras más tranquilas. Pero sobre todo, no sabía porque se sentía tan agitada. ¿Pero qué diablos pretendía? ¡Le había dado un vestido!, ¿Qué? ¿El Gran Uchiha quería decirle que tenía dinero para gastar? O tal vez... ¿Decirle que vestía mal? Pero que idiota… que creído… que…

-...Que vestido tan precioso – murmuro sintiendo como la sedosa tela resbalaba entre sus dedos… - Oh rayos de verdad q-que tiene un buen gusto - hace tanto tiempo que no había visto un material así, tan caro. Ese tipo de vestido le traía tantos recuerdos.

La chica lo volvió a dejar en su lugar sin echarle un segundo vistazo y lo dejó en el escritorio. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba hacer el chico regalándole "eso" pero no se dejaría engañar. Sasuke no era encantador, ni amable. Y tal vez pretendía darle regalos caros para mantener su boca cerrada y que no dijera nada de los planes que tenía para arruinar el negocio. Pero no caería en ello. No se dejaría comprar. Debía demostrar que Sasuke era una farza.

**Fin Día 7**

**Lily: Ok, ¿Que les habéis parecido? ¿Os gusto? En próximos capitulos vamos a seguir viendo las cosas que hace Sasuke... Y como reacciona Hinata Hyuuga ante aquello. Nos vemos el domingo o el lunes que actualizo. :) chaito!**

Led: Me alegra que te haya gustado! aqui esta el cap. :) Ojala lo hayas disfrutado.

Osky-chan: Espero no haber tardado mucho! ojala hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por comentar!

Guest: Hoy subi un cap más largo y fue por la emoción de que haya tenido buena acogida el segundo cap. Me alegra mucho que sea así. :) si continua de esa forma me van a estar obligando a actualizar de 3 días por cap. jeje. xD espero te haya gustado!

Andrea: Gracias por esperar hermosa! me alegra un monton que te guste tanto! *-* aqui esta el cap... con 3 capitulos. jeje. :) espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Luna95: Y si actualicé más dias! espero te haya gustado! jeje. :) y lamento decir que apenas comienza la historia. Así que habrán muchas más "aventuras" entre estos dos. ;) te cuidas!

Eda Mara: Más linda! claro que es posible! :) me esforzaré para llevar el mismo ritmo que tengo, de actualizar a maximo cinco días entre cap y cap. Ojala te siga gustando! gracias por comentar! *-*

Mercy: Gracias por tu coment! ;) jeje, ojala te haya gustado muchooo!

Luna07: jeje. Si... un Sasuke tan bueno como un pan de Dios... solo puede significar que está fingiendo. jejeje. Pues... puede pasar cualquier cosa no crees, o una de dos, o Sasuke se vuelva menos malo o Hinata se vuelva menos buena. xD vamos a ver quien gana sobre quien. Ya vemos que Hinata se esta volviendo más suspicaz, pero todo se trata del instinto de supervivencia. jeje. A ver que pasa. :) Gracias por tu comentario! *-* me encanta que indaguen sobre el capi. jiji.


End file.
